Módulo:Category handler/config
-- Module:Category handler configuration data -- -- Language-specific parameter names and values can be set here. -- -- For blacklist config, see Module:Category handler/blacklist. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local cfg = {} -- Don't edit this line. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Start configuration data -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Parameter names -- -- These configuration items specify custom parameter names. -- -- To add one extra name, you can use this format: -- -- -- -- foo = 'parameter name', -- -- -- -- To add multiple names, you can use this format: -- -- -- -- foo = {'parameter name 1', 'parameter name 2', 'parameter name 3'}, -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- cfg.parameters = { -- The nocat and categories parameter suppress -- categorisation. They are used with Module:Yesno, and work as follows: -- -- cfg.nocat: -- Result of yesno() Effect -- true Categorisation is suppressed -- false Categorisation is allowed, and -- the blacklist check is skipped -- nil Categorisation is allowed -- -- cfg.categories: -- Result of yesno() Effect -- true Categorisation is allowed, and -- the blacklist check is skipped -- false Categorisation is suppressed -- nil Categorisation is allowed nocat = 'nocat', categories = 'categories', -- The parameter name for the legacy "category2" parameter. This skips the -- blacklist if set to the cfg.category2Yes value, and suppresses -- categorisation if present but equal to anything other than -- cfg.category2Yes or cfg.category2Negative. category2 = 'category2', -- cfg.subpage is the parameter name to specify how to behave on subpages. subpage = 'subpage', -- The parameter for data to return in all namespaces. all = 'all', -- The parameter name for data to return if no data is specified for the -- namespace that is detected. other = 'other', -- The parameter name used to specify a page other than the current page; -- used for testing and demonstration. demopage = 'page', } -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Parameter values -- -- These are set values that can be used with certain parameters. Only one -- -- value can be specified, like this: -- -- -- -- cfg.foo = 'value name' -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- The following settings are used with the cfg.category2 parameter. Setting -- cfg.category2 to cfg.category2Yes skips the blacklist, and if cfg.category2 -- is present but equal to anything other than cfg.category2Yes or -- cfg.category2Negative then it supresses cateogrisation. cfg.category2Yes = 'yes' cfg.category2Negative = '¬' -- The following settings are used with the cfg.subpage parameter. -- cfg.subpageNo is the value to specify to not categorise on subpages; -- cfg.subpageOnly is the value to specify to only categorise on subpages. cfg.subpageNo = 'no' cfg.subpageOnly = 'only' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Default namespaces -- -- This is a table of namespaces to categorise by default. The keys are the -- -- namespace numbers. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- cfg.defaultNamespaces = { [ 0] = true, -- main [ 6] = true, -- file [ 12] = true, -- help [ 14] = true, -- category 100 = true, -- portal 108 = true, -- book } -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Wrappers -- -- This is a wrapper template or a list of wrapper templates to be passed to -- -- Module:Arguments. -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- cfg.wrappers = 'Template:Category handler' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- End configuration data -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- return cfg -- Don't edit this line.